The present invention is related to interferometric modulator displays (IMODs).
Display devices take various forms for providing images in the visible spectrum and/or ultra-violet and/or infrared wavelengths. One type of display device is called an interferometric modulator display. As used herein, the term interferometric modulator display or interferometric light modulator display refers to a device that selectively absorbs, transmits, and/or reflects light using the principles of optical interference. In certain embodiments, an interferometric modulator display may comprise an optical cavity layer having one or more thicknesses and is arranged with respect to a reflective layer and other semiconductor layers so as to provide optical interference of light incident on the interferometric modulator display. The composition and thickness of the layers allow for a variety of modulator display designs exhibiting different optical characteristics. Such devices have a wide range of applications, and it would be beneficial in the art to utilize and/or modify the characteristics of these types of devices so that their features can be exploited in improving existing products and creating new products that have not yet been developed.